


Mistletoe Romance

by die_wiederkehr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: Undertaker and Astre meet under the mistletoe and romance blossoms.





	Mistletoe Romance

All of his fathers friends and associates had come for the Christmas party. The twins had just celebrated their eighteenth birthday but this felt almost like another party for them. They knew better but everything being so close together made it hard to imagine otherwise.  
  
Ciel was doing what was expected of him, as the heir, and socializing with anyone and everyone that their father needed him to make allies from for when he took on the mantle of Earl. Astre on the other hand was making an effort of avoiding the larger groups. Kind and clever as the young man is, he still had trouble with crowds still. His brother was social and he was the one considered a genius between them, despite how close they were in most things.  
  
By the middle of the night, Astre was just a little tipsy, accepting drinks from the servants as his excuses for avoiding too many conversations. Around the same time, he finally noticed one of their guests- He'd known the man since he was a child, silver hair and usually sporting a robe and long hat. When he'd been young, he'd been afraid of him, odd as he was. But here, now, Undertaker was wearing a suit and his long hair tied back in a braid, eyes still covered. He was stunning and Astre felt his heart start to pound.  
  
There had been a crush there for him for years, he's sure Ciel knows it, but no one else. Even drunk though, he isn't brave enough to approach the mortician. Not until-  
  
"Ah! M-Mister Undertaker!" Astre's cheeks, thankfully, were already stained a light pink from all the wine he'd had, so his blush was invisible as he bumped into the object of his affections.  
  
"Little Lord Phantomhive." A smile formed as he looked down at Astre, still shorter than him, even at his age. "Not so little anymore though, are you?" He teased lightly but it made his blush darken a bit. For a moment, the man just chuckled softly. And then he pointed up. "Seems we're in a spot of trouble, hm?"  
  
His eyes went up and then he cursed silently. He had thought he'd memorized where all of the mistletoe had been! A quick glance across the room and an icy glare, and he could see his twin grinning like a madman.  
  
'Like Undertaker.' He couldn't help but think but immediately felt a pang of regret for the thought. Regardless of what others might say, Undertaker was no madman. He'd always been odd but their father trusted him, allowed him near his family while he's sons had been helpless babes.  
  
"I- uh..." His cheeks were bright red and he stared at the floor for a moment before listing his head to look at Undertaker again. "I w-would hate to break tradition."  
  
Whatever Undertaker was expecting, it wasn't the boy leaning up on his toes to kiss at the corner of his lips. And he certainly didn't expect him to linger a moment. Then those soft, warm, shy, lips were gone and Astre was staring at the floor again, leaving the man to stare through his bangs, surprised.  
  
"Well now." He says softly, reaching to brush a hand through the young mans hair, marveling at how soft it is. And how he leans just a little into the touch. "Far more than I deserve, I think, but it's very much appreciated."  
  
"I-I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of the party." Such a shy boy, even now, Undertaker couldn't help but think, watching as Astre hurried off. His shaped blurred and then vanished from his sight and he couldn't help a soft sigh. How sweet a boy- always a boy. The curse of his age, but in the back of his mind, he reminds himself that he's grown and old enough to marry. Surely Vincent would find him a suitable bride.  
  
With that, he continued to mingle. What else could he do? He hadn't wanted to refuse Vincent's invitation, but he also had little to nothing in common with so many nobles.  
  
Astre had immediately gone to berate his twin in private and hid for a bit.  
  
"What harm can come from a little kiss?" Ciel had asked. "And Undertaker didn't seem terribly upset by it." He hadn't even let Astre object really, pressing a fresh glass of wine into his hands with a 'Go have fun' before he'd left. The glass was empty soon after. And perhaps it was a mistake. He hadn't kept track of how much he drank through the night, and as he stood after trying to argue with his brother, he felt a little wave of dizziness hit him.  
  
Walk it off, he told himself. And so he did. Back into the party, smiling a little more easily. There weren't many people to talk with though, not for him. His interests didn't align with most others, so he eventually found himself with Undertaker again.  
  
His blush flared right back up as the mortician acknowledged him.  
  
"And here I thought you'd be afraid to come near me again." He chuckled, watching Astre shrink slightly but he didn't leave this time. He did hear him mumble 'Not afraid.' at least.  
  
"You're... more interesting than anyone else here. And..." He's not sure what else to say really. It feels out of place to say he had just wanted to be close to him again. Although he's sure it's obvious.  
  
"I wouldn't disagree." He laughs again, and then gestures towards a small couch. "Shall we take a rest then?" There's a nod and, without touching the teen, Undertaker guided them over and let Astre settle first. He settled at the other end, letting Astre choose the distance kept between him. Only to be surprised as he moves closer, almost close enough to lean against him.  
  
"Don't seem to be enjoying yourself much, my lord." It was a gentle observation, and Astre shrugged at first as a reply. Interesting. It had gotten much easier to tell the twins apart as they'd grown up but he'd never been alone with one of them before. He'd thought Astre was timid only because his twin was so outgoing, he hadn't thought he'd be so shy now as well.  
  
"I don't care much for... politics and business." Unless it was the one he aimed to start, his desk up in his room filled with notes on plans and budgets and funding. "I noticed you haven't been socializing either though."  
  
Oh, he'd noticed that had he? Why wasn't he surprised? Of course a Phantomhive had noticed. Undertaker let out his usual laugh, resting an arm across the back of the couch.  
  
"Much like you, I don't care for the politics of it. I just didn't want to refuse your father. I have very little in common with all of these nobles. And they don't care much for me either."  
  
They had a little bit of a back and forth going for a bit until Undertaker felt the weight of the young man leaning against him. Even at eighteen, he was light. He was small, he'd noticed that earlier under the mistletoe, but he hadn't though he would be so light as well.  
  
"My, my." He said lightly, watching as Astre moved to lean a little more comfortably. "I admit, I never expected this. I didn't expect that kiss under the mistletoe either." Astre was close enough now that he could see that blush start to bloom across his cheeks and he can't help the way his heart beats just a bit faster and clench at the sight.  
  
Charming.  
  
"I..." He quieted for a moment, burying his face into Undertaker's shoulder. "I w-wanted... to for awhile. Actually." Even buried against him, the words came through loud and clear.  
  
He hummed softly, draping his arm around Astre's shoulders instead, patting lightly at his arm.  
  
"Have you? Whatever brought this on? I'm not close to your family, not in many ways, but I feel all too sure that you would have been betrothed by now."  
  
How would he explain that? He wasn't sure it even made sense. It did to him, but Astre knew he was young, inexperienced in... everything. Undertaker had seen the twins come into the world, saw countless people leave it. Or had handled the aftermath. Even as he humored the teen, he felt sure Undertaker would put him off as soon as he could.  
  
“You always were nice to me, even though I’m the younger twin. Laughed at my terrible jokes or held me when I was cold or alone because Ciel was playing.” Things most people wouldn’t think highly of, probably. “N-nobody has caught my fancy... I imagine hardly anyone sees much in an Earl's second born..."  
  
Oh, this boy. This Phantomhive. How could he not adore him, how sweet and shy he was, how sincere that kiss had been, even if it hadn't been a proper one. So different from everyone else in his family, past and present. So different from his twin, the one soul in all the world he should be most like.  
  
"Well well. That's something. No one has taken a shine to me in... Oh, longer than I care to remember."  
  
“Maybe they were just too intimidated? I know you scared me a bit when I was small.” He lifted his head again and watched him, wine and being held and comfortable wearing him down. His voice softened slightly: “Can I kiss you again?”  
  
Undertaker hummed softly, more in thought than anything. People? Intimidated by him? He'd meant to be strange, but not to scare. He'd have to reconsider that but first, that request. "Kiss me?" Reaching around the boy and cuddling on him a little: "You may kiss me whenever you like."  
  
Oh, how his eyes lit up. Those pretty blue eyes, Undertaker couldn't be more pleased to have those eyes on him and him alone tonight. Especially as Astre cuddled up a little closer, reaching and wrapping his arms loosely around the mortician's neck. And then kissed him again, so softly, but he let it linger now that they were away from everyone and he knew his affection was welcome.  
  
"You may regret saying that." He teased, feeling so much braver now. Equal parts bravery and shyness, how anxious he could be and how sweet. Undertaker just wanted to wrap his arms around the teen and keep him close forever.  
  
Undertaker looped his other arm around to get his fingers on Astre's pants loop, whichever one was closest to him, as they started kissing again in earnest. "Oh? Are you sure it won't be you having the regrets?"  
  
Another kiss, long and lingering, and a little tugging on those belt loops. He wouldn't have any trouble though as the teen turned and cuddled just a little closer, practically climbing into his lap as he let himself be distracted by, and get lost in, that kiss.  
  
"I don't regret anything right now. Not with you."  
  
Oh, this boy. He'd absolutely had a little too much too drink, he'd have to maintain control of this situation. However honest Astre's feelings were, he was still deeply influenced by alcohol at the moment. He grinned then, still kissing, trailing one hand all along Astre's back and side.  
  
"No? That's awful bold of you, being young as you are." A few more kisses. "But then again, youth always did have its advantages."  
  
Astre nuzzled into his neck, pressing a couple little kisses there before chasing those lips. A part of him was well aware that he should be at least a little bit ashamed, loving a man and kissing him so eagerly, but he couldn't bring himself to care at all.  
  
"I'm eighteen." Came a little objection. "Old enough to kiss and love you." An objection and a few more kisses. Goodness, he was not letting himself be dissuaded. He really could love this boy. Possibly already did, he'd watched him grow up. Adored the transformation from terrified child hiding in his brothers shadow to a young man, still shy and timid, but with his own goals and dreams.  
  
And he wasn't going to start protesting that affection at all, despite what he'd said. In fact, he was encouraging it with a few tugs, trying to get the boy into his lap so he could play with him a little more. Oh, and how easily Astre climbed into his lap after a moment, sweet and eager, no objections, no resistance.  
  
"So you are, but have you any idea how old I am?" Another series of little kisses to that cheek, to that neck, the teen melting against him like putty. "I'm older than you think."  
  
Being in Undertaker's lap made it a little easier for him to kiss on Undertaker as well so he was more than happy with the new arrangement.  
  
"You don't look so old. Your hair makes you seem older but you being old?" There's just a little sound of skepticism, just the tiniest scoff before kissing him softly again. It sounded absolutely precious.  
  
He'd keep Astre, he couldn't help but think. Merry Christmas to him.  
  
Undertaker chuckled softly, at his own thoughts and the boys words, hands roaming freely up and over those sides and that back through the clothes over the young lordling, lips kissing just as eagerly.  
  
"I'm older than anyone can imagine." How rarely the truth came out, though he knew what a joke it must sound like, but he was curious. Just how much will this boy tolerate? How much would he remember come morning and question him about the next time he visited? Or would he come to London to find him?  
  
He'd hear a soft little sigh from the teen as he just melted against Undertaker. Those hands felt nice, even over his clothes, strong. And Astre couldn't imagine anyone in his family being able to murder Undertaker or ruin his business.  
  
"You're not trying to chase me off, are you? Because it's not working." It takes a little effort but he lifted his head and kissed him again. It was hard though, he felt so warm and comfortable like that, draped over Undertaker and settled in his lap.  
  
"Oh no, hardly. Just wondering what you'll hear from me." He hummed rather than shaking his head in response, rubbing one hand up to those shoulders over that coat. And then another kiss, one quickly becoming heated though he'd like very much to keep his hands to himself.  
  
Astre wasn't making that easy.  
  
Although Astre would argue that Undertaker wasn't making it easy either. He might have argued that he was old enough but he'd still never really fancied anyone. So it was easy to work him up a bit.  
  
"You'll still be you. No matter what you tell me or how old you are. You're you and that's what I care about." More kissing, the teen exploring a little and seeing what reactions he can get from kissing his neck or jaw.  
  
Adventurous teen. He gave a soft, appreciative sound and tilted his head to let Astre kiss around and see where he went with it. He wouldn't doubt this was the boy's first time with anything. Nobles usually were, as much as was expected of them in high society. Oh, but it's interesting nonetheless, feeling this. Inside and out. From what the boy said and did.  
  
"You really are convinced you have it in for me. I might have to keep you around a little, then." As if he hadn't already considered just that. Loving this boy and holding onto him for years to come if morning came and he wasn't repulsed by the man, if this slightly drunken fumbling didn't birth a mound of regrets.  
  
Although if it hadn't been for the wine, Astre would never have been so adventurous, so daring. He'd have watched Undertaker from the other side of the room, shy and quiet, until Ciel shoved him over to the mortician. And, even then, he'd have probably been too afraid to kiss him. He'd have never climbed so eagerly into his lap, too afraid of rejection.  
  
"I'd like it if you did." He couldn't help how brightly he blushed though, with everything he'd said and how he kissed the man. How he kept kissing him. "I'd like to just be with you whenever I can be."  
  
A hum at that and he kept right on kissing those lips, working down toward a shoulder and then some. There had been times when he'd been kissing as if it wouldn't last, but now that he knew they'd be here for a little while, he was curious and taking his time with it. "What do you get out of this, milord?" A few more kisses, sweet and tempting. "Why someone like me?"  
  
Astre hummed softly himself, laying his head against Undertaker's shoulder and letting him kiss where he wanted. The teen was happy to just enjoy it for the moment, content to be at the mans mercy.  
  
"You. I get you. You don't look at me like I'm just the second son of the Earl, or less than my brother. I feel special with you." Poor, dear, thing. He knew that sometimes, as children, he'd heard Astre referred to as his twins spare. It wasn't uncommon among nobles, to consider a younger twin so. However rare twins were. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd heard of twins being born to a noble family. He certainly hadn't buried any.  
  
"Even when I couldn't tell the two of you apart? I see." He was poking fun, but he did treat them as individuals and he knew it. They both did. "Perhaps an affection out of gratitude and teenage hormones gone wild? I may have seen my years, but I remember what it's like to be your age."  
  
Undertaker nuzzled into the shoulder in front of him and kissing along the muscle there under that shirt in something of an idle affection, listening and feeling Astre cringe against him slightly, even if he knew he and his had been fairly easy to tell apart once they'd started talking and walking. And Undertaker had always been more observant than most. And then he blushed again, all the way up to his ears, kissing gently along Undertaker's neck.  
  
"I just care about you. I want to keep caring and know you better. I want to make you feel as special as I do." God, he really was a sweet thing, wasn't he? How was his not engaged to be married? How had no one else swooped down on him that evening before he'd come to the mortician?  
  
"How long have you felt this way about me?" Undertaker's voice was quieter, considering. He knew Astre was drunk but also that, in wine, there was truth. This was more serious than he thought.  
  
He gave the boy a moment more, tilted his head to let Astre indulge himself for a few kisses, then lifted hands to those shoulders to gently pull him back, look at him. He wanted to watch him, wanted to see those eyes as Astre answered. No hiding behind kisses to his neck, no mumbling into his skin.  
  
"I-I..." At first, he was sure he was being rejected, that he wasn't even going to be able to answer, but Undertaker just watched him, that veil of hair hiding his eyes from the teen. His blush darkened and for a moment, he just chews at his bottom lip, eyes dropping. And then, softly: "A year? Or two? I- I don't know. Awhile."  
  
"So this wasn't just spur of the moment after all." In truth, he'd noticed the looks, but hadn't thought much of it. Plenty of people stared at him, they had their reasons and he had his job. Really, he's more impressed and pleased now, hearing the boys confession. To comfort him, he works his fingers into a light knead of those shoulders. "I suppose I should make it worth the wait."  
  
He relaxed against him, going boneless, and Undertaker let the teen lay against him again. There were no kisses but that was fine with him. The stress of the confession, the fears he must have held as a nobleman's son with his preferences, must have been an immeasurable weight on those little shoulders.  
  
"You really... want me too?" Came a little question, so unsure. So Undertaker rubbed that back, soothing as much as encouraging and loving on him. There was a thrill there, knowing this teen is curious about him enough at least to want this kind of interaction. Of course there was.  
  
“You’re a lovely thing, you know. Handsome and educated. The son of an Earl. What’s not to want?” That was no exaggeration. Astre really was lovely. Twins or not, there was a much sweeter appeal to Astre than Ciel. The older twin was Vincent's heir and he held himself that way. He was always neatly dressed, hair trimmed short and proper.  
  
Astre still dressed nicely, as befitting his place, his hair still trimmed but just a little longer. He was beautiful while he'd say Ciel was handsome.  
  
"Second son though, not many people care for someone with no title among the nobility.” And that was all he’d ever been around really. Now, Astre was content to just lay against Undertaker and relax, accept his affection and comfort.  
  
As he looked down at Astre, he could tell the evenings excitement and all the wine was finally getting to him. He'd have some regrets in the morning, although Undertaker sincerely hoped this wasn't one such regret.  
  
"Come now, lets get you some water. Else you'll be sick by morning." He tried to coax Astre off his lap but he earned only a little bit of a groan. He let out a sigh, a little longer couldn't hurt, he supposed.  
  
"Love... you..." Astre mumbled into his neck and he could feel a tired little kiss.  
  
"Love me?" He blinked, leaning back slightly in the hopes of getting a better look at the teen. Astre peeked up after a moment and he was struck again by how pretty those eyes were, shining like stars. "Goodness, you hardly know me, my lord."  
  
There was a pout almost immediately. How precious could he be? Was he always like this? Or was it the wine? He wanted to find out, he wanted to learn every drunken and sober little detail about the boy.  
  
"I... I want to though. I want to know everything about you." He nuzzled against his neck before just laying the side of his face against his shoulder. "Everything that makes you smile, what you like to eat, your hobbies. What kind of jokes you like best."  
  
He really did love him. Or had convinced himself that he did.  
  
"I'll tell you what, we'll talk about all of this once you've sobered up. You'll remember it all better." He'd forget by morning and Undertaker would only have a night full of feelings to get over. "And if you still feel that way-"  
  
"I will." He lifted his head, a stubborn set to his mouth, gaze just a little harder. "Stay the night then? Stay the night so we can talk sooner. Then I can show you... just how much I love you."  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh, he hadn't expected that. He'd thought he'd go home and hear nothing more of this again, but Astre really was quite set on this. And really, truly, in love with him. At least the selfish part of his heart and mind claimed so.  
  
"I can do that, if it's what milord wishes, on the condition that I be allowed to sleep in a room apart." For the briefest moment, he thought he had beaten the young lord but then he just smiled, so sweet, as if he'd just been promised the world.  
  
"Alright. We can arrange that." He'd likely try to convince Tanaka to put him close but it would still be a room apart. And he knew that Astre, however drunk and brave he was now, was still too proper under it all to try to sneak into his room.  
  
"If that's settled your mind. Some water. And then you'll need sleep. And I'll see you come morning." Astre squirmed, getting up far enough to kiss his lips so softly.  
  
"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I ship our!Ciel and Undertaker, so we come up with a lot of cute little scenarios sometimes. This was one of them. I took a bunch of stuff we'd actually written and smoothed some bits out (hopefully well), shortened it a bit and here it is.
> 
> It should have been done in time for Christmas, or at least New Years, but I unfortunately got pretty sick.


End file.
